Chuck vs The Family Business
by Selonianth
Summary: Chuck has family he doesn't talk about often, they come a calling. ChuckxBurnNotice. Charah. Post 1.13 Pre 2.1


Summary: Chuck has family he doesn't talk about often, they come a calling.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Burn Notice

* * *

Chuck was sitting on the couch during a cover-date with Sarah when there was a knock at the door. Inwardly groaning at the loss of contact with Sarah, they'd been laying against each other in case Elle came home early, Chuck got up to head to the door finding a petite redhead waiting with a smile.

"Fiona!" Chuck cried as he threw his arms around his third cousin, "It's been too long. What brings you to the states?"

Fiona's smile widened as she returned the hug to one of her favorite cousins, "It's complicated Chucky but while I was here I heard you got yourself in a spec of trouble."

Chuck froze a bit, trying to think of what to say to his Irish cousin, "No... no trouble."

"Chuck, who is it?" Sarah called from the couch.

Chuck moved to the side, so Fiona could see into the apartment and Sarah could see the door, "This is my third cousin, on my mother's side, Fiona Glenanne."

Sarah's brain quickly recalled Fiona's occupation and she was at Chuck's side in a blink, "You didn't tell me you had family coming."

Fiona froze for a moment, "Chucky, you didn't tell me you're working with the CIA..." Fiona drew out looking at Sarah with an appraising eye.

"He didn't tell me he's cousins with a member of the IRA either," the agent replied while her mind thought furiously, trying to think of why the General or Graham would have avoided telling them that he was related to Fiona Glenanne.

"Former member thanks very much," Fiona rolled her eyes, "Chucky didn't know." Then, taking it upon herself to invite her way in she walked into the apartment to look around. "Not a bad place Chucky, Elle did the decorating I assume."

"You know I don't have an ounce of good style Fi, you did beat it into me when I showed up in Belfast just before Stanford in that outfit you deemed 'Unworthy t' touch me cousin's skin.'" Chuck recited, his voice a horrible parody of an Irish accent.

Fiona laughed, "I can't help it if the thing was hideous. I was surprised Elle let you out of the house with that thing on."

Chuck blushed, "I liked that sweater!" he defended but Fiona just laughed. Grumbling he walked over to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

"Well, much as it was nice to meet you, I've got to be going," Sarah said, offering her hand to the red-headed irishwoman.

"It was nice to meet someone Chucky cares so much about as well," Fiona replied in a low voice, smiling slightly at Sarah's flicker toward Chuck, "He didn't tell me anything, but I'd have to be blind to miss it."

Sarah smiled dimly before she fled the apartment, heading straight for Casey's place for an emergency meeting with their bosses for an explanation of why they weren't informed that Chuck was related to Fiona Glenanne.

Fiona sat on the couch and waited for Chuck to return from his kitchen escapades. She had a small inkling of what trouble had befallen her cousin now, not that it would help too much without more info. "So Chucky, mind explaining why you have a CIA handler posing as your girlfriend and an NSA handler who lives across from you?"

"Not really?" When Fiona leveled a glare that could only mean bad things his way he winced, "I'm sorry Fi... I can't talk about it. It's too dangerous."

"Ugh, you sound like my exboyfriend," Fiona groaned as she took a swig from a pop Chuck had handed her.

"Who? That Michael McBride guy?"

"Wow Chucky, you did read my letters. Yea, him... though he turned out to be a spy. Not CIA, freelance. His cover got blown and he had to leave though," Fiona explained. "Can you tell me how you got involved, if you won't say why?"

"One day I was just a regular californian who'd been kicked out of Stanford for something he hadn't done, next I had CIA and NSA handlers... can't really say why or how past that."

Fiona looked at her watch subtly, Michael and Sam were nearby and would come running if she thought she was in trouble. She wasn't sure though, but it would be better to get out and come back later with more of a plan. "Well Chucky, I've gotta run, it was nice to see you."

"You too Fiona, I'm sad it's under circumstances like this though," Chuck smiled.

"Me too, last time I saw you you'd just graduated from high school and were all wide-eyed and hopeful. You shouldn't have been dragged into this world," Fiona replied, giving her cousin one last hug before she headed for the door, then out of the courtyard to the waiting charger.

In Casey's apartment Sarah and Casey were both staring at the tv with stunned looks on their faces. Sarah recovered first, "You mean to tell me, that you had no idea that Chuck was related to Fiona Glenanne?"

Director Graham nodded, "That's correct, it wasn't anywhere in our file that he was related to her. Our files show no brothers or sisters on his mother's side yet Mr Bartowski has been in communication with her as cousins for quite some time. We're still trying to discover how we missed it."

Casey's turn to speak for the two agents, "What should we do?"

Beckman was the responder this time, "For the moment, nothing. We don't know why she's here or how the asset would respond to us going after someone he considers family so, for the moment, you will do nothing except observe and report. Continue your day to day activities."

Casey and Sarah nodded and the call ended leaving the two agents alone. Casey turned, "So... we're supposed to sit and do nothing with an IRA terrorist gets buddy-buddy with the moron?"

Sarah groaned and rubbed her temples, "Former IRA terrorist... she made that abundantly clear."

Casey became incredulous, "You trust her word? She's a terrorist, she's killed civilians."

"Fiona Glenanne was many things when she was with the IRA, a patriot as far as many would consider it, a demolitions expert, but never a civilian killer... all bombs that can be positively linked to her were placed in areas with almost no civilians."

"You sound like you admire her," Casey pointed out, switching the tv back to the array of surveillance cameras in Chuck's apartment, to discover Fiona gone.

"I admire her distaste for involving civilians. If more terrorists thought that way there would be fewer terrorists and more freedom fighters," Sarah replied heading for the door. Casey gave a grunt of acknowledgement and settled in to his nightly ritual of Chuck-watching.

Sarah opened the door back to Chuck's place and smiled when she found him sitting on his couch. The computer tech turned spy smiled when he saw her, "I presume you just got back from a briefing?"

"Yep," Sarah replied, popping the p as she sat back down in the position she'd been in before Fiona had arrived. "No one had any idea you were related to Fiona Glenanne."

Chuck looked down at Sarah, "How big a deal is she? With the IRA I mean..."

"She was an IRA bomb maker for several years then around ten years ago she vanished after a spy who'd been sent to infiltrate the IRA was compromised. He escaped and she vanished, presumed to have been driven out of Ireland by her former allies."

"I never knew... she never told me she'd left Ireland, that was shortly after my last visit to her in Ireland too," Chuck replied, trying to think if Fiona had been upset or nervous the last time he'd seen her, previous to her showing up at his front door naturally.


End file.
